fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Von Vasilikó Dabres
Summary Roy is seen as one of the legendary warriors to this day. Roy wielding the legendary blade, Sword of Justice. Roy was born and his father was a king and was assassinated. Roy stood up for his death, and trained the arts of the sword. And has mastered it after many years of training. He took his father's death as a way to motivate him to become stronger. He is one to win a fight without giving up. Roy has fought any enemies and varieties, and has pulled many weapons such as, Dragoon and Darksoul. But his strongest is the Sword of Dikai, AKA the Sword of Justice. Personality Roy is very sarcastic and laid-back. He can also be very cheeky to others. Though he is very idealistic and polite at times. When it's a fight what has to be done, he tries his best to finish it quickly as possible. Appearance Roy has black hair and grey eyes, his hair is very long as many mistook him for being a girl. Normally he wears a grey shirt with a black robe over it, and a belt tightening it. His is pants are purple with pads on it. At times he wears blue armor, and his dragon gauntlets at times. Background Occupation: Swordmaster Status: Alive Family: Father and Mother Affliation: Vasilikó Knights Weaponry Mastery: Sword/Katana Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-A | 4-A | 2-C | Unknown, likely 2-B Name: Roy Von Vasilikó Dabre Origin: Mystery Emblem Age: 22 Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Power Nullification, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Strength, Durability, Reactions, Speed, Precognition, Intangibility, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Afterimage, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Chi Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, True Flight, Telekinesis, Invulnerability (For one minute), Probability Manipulation, Clone Manipulation, Illusions, Sword Mastery, Time Travel, Durability Negation, Regeneration, Causality Manipulation, Destruction, Creation, Able to seal opponents with Sword of Justice, Magic, Martial Arts, Mind Control, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resistance to dark and evil attacks, Acupuncture, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Smite, Hellfire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Projectment, Able to disable a foe's attacks for 10 minutes, Erasure, Can warp people in other timelines and dimensions, Dragoon with a mind of it's own can fight on it's own, Slow his opponent down, Able to create force fields, Time Stop/Manipulation Immunity, Magic Resistance, Omnilingualism Attack Potency: City Level (Comparable to a nuclear warhead and able to destroy half of an mountain) | Mountain Level (With his stronger weapons, they multiply his power being able to casually destroy mountains instead of destroying half of it) | Multi-Solar System Level (Has the ability to destroy multiple stars and solar systems in one slash with Dragoon) | Multi-Universe Level (Able to compete with Thana who is able to crush many universes with it's bare hands, and has even defeated Thana before with Darksoul) | Unknown, likely Multiverse Level (Has fought Dogan, and has ripped through reality and space in there fight and has destroyed multiple dimensions and timelines. Roy has also been able to restore the entire Multiverse and timeline with a snap of his finger. He has shown upper dimensional power being able to restore the entire Multiverse effortlessly) Speed: Hypersonic (Roy has reached his top speed clocking at mach 10, going in 7672 mph) | Relativistic+, possibly Lightspeed (Has been able to dodge Zana's ray of light which could possibly go at lightspeed) | FTL+ (Has speed by many stars and planets casually when chasing after the loose Dragoon, on the chase and has went back from the sun to earth in matter of seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Thana can speed through dimensions, while Roy was not lagging behind as he was catching up) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Infinite (able to lift many universes and multiverses casually) Striking Strength: Class PJ '''| '''Class PJ+ | Multi-Solar System Class '''| '''Multi-Universal | Multiversal Durability: City Level '''(Can tank nukes fired from the enemies in the future) | '''Mountain Level (His armor protects him from any further abuse) | Multi-Solar System Level (Can survive the explosion of many Solar Systems exploding in his face) | Multi-Universe Level '''(Thana punched him through 15 universes causing them to be destroyed and has survived from the brutal of barrages from Thana) | Likely '''Multiverse Level Stamina: Inhuman Range: '''Human Melee | Dozen Of meters | Stellar | Universal | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: Iron Sword, Steel Katana, Age Armor, Darksoul, Dragoon, Sword of Justice Intelligence: '''He is a very good combat tactician, and has been able to best many while outnumbered and has considerably high amounts of intelligence that it could most likely break the scale. '''Weaknesses: His Dragoon sometimes wanders around a lot since it has a mind of it's own Key: Regular Weapons | Stronger Weapons | Dragoon | Darksoul | Sword of Justice Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Tiger Scratch- Roy dual wields and does a flurry of slashes on the opponent leaving fiery trails. * Lion's Roar- Roy leaves a devastating move so strong that it creates a massive shockwave when done, but gets weaker in rapid succession. * Eagle Claw- He raises his blade up and rises up to the opponent. * Solar- He uses this to raise his attack and health * Flaming Beast- He engulfs his blade in flames and does a series of slashes and ends it by doing one final slash * Blazing Swords- Roy does a series of slashes causing the opponent to burn * Universal Crush- This move will take energy from the universe and throw it at the opponent * Raining blades- He slashes so fast that it looks like needles hitting the opponent -Swords mastery * Swords Mastery 1- this shows that he mastered the beginner class of swordsmen * Sword Mastery 2- This shows that he is at intermediate level ready to go to expert * Sword Mastery 3- The expert class will now make him eligible to become a knight or rogue * Swords Badge- This can level his attack and defense for quite a while. Armory Ages Armour- This armour is the beginning class of all armors and one of the weakest, but he has upgraded defense and small raise of attack, this armor allows him to survive Mountain Level explosions. Unlike his base where he can only survive city level explosions. Dark Armour- With this he is able to tank more attacks from others, and is much stronger than the Ages armour but can break way easily. Light Armour- Roy wears this armor to protect himself from magic and dark moves. This armor like Dark Armor, can break easily so he must be wary about this. Golden Armor- A bit more bulky than his other armor but cannot break that much as his durability is upgraded much more but his speed is very lacking. Robe- His normal attire Weaponry Steel Sword- A sword that is very standard in terms of damage and recoil. Iron Sword- A much more weaker sword that breaks after a few hits. Dragoon- A strong legendary sword that can manipulate fire and has also a mind of it's own, as it can help Roy whenever he is in trouble and not able to get Dragoon. Dragoon is a very smart sword as it can predict any incoming attacks, though at times it can be very naive and wander around a lot. But this sword is a big help to Roy. Darksoul- A sword filled with dark energy, he uses this sword to seize evil enemies in about two hits, this sword can also shoot dark projectiles that go at lightspeed. Sword of Justice- His strongest weapon that is full of good and light and by far the strongest. As it has the power to destroy an entire Multiverse, Roy must be careful with it as one wrong move can cost the entire Multiverse. His Sword Of Justice can only be defeated by other godly entities greater than him. Other Notable Victory: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Royal Figures Category:Royalty Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Metal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mystery Emblem Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Armored Characters Category:Knights Category:Probability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Gods Category:Sealing Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Causality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Sound Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mercenaries Category:Antiheroes Category:Acausal Characters